


I won't be silenced, but honey you can go ahead and try it

by Deeambles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, No Uchiha Massacre, author said yeet, guess who they really love, mikoto and fugaku are married but like, mikoto is a baddass, oh hi obito, seals and that nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: Itachi is arguably the strongest Uchiha the clan has produced since Madara himself. However, he is 13, and against an opponent who knows him better than he knows himself, he doesn’t stand a chance.





	I won't be silenced, but honey you can go ahead and try it

Itachi is arguably the strongest Uchiha the clan has produced since Madara himself. However, he is 13, and against an opponent who knows him better than he knows himself, he doesn’t stand a chance.

* * *

 

Mikoto knows it’s coming. The night is dark and humid and stifling. She knows by how long the shadows stretch, and how the walls of the compound are seemingly closing in.

Her youngest son is in bed, although still awake if his fluctuating chakra is anything to by. Fugaku isn’t home, stuck up in the police building with work, if she had to guess.

Normally, it doesn’t bother her, but tonight she can’t help but feel the shadows are waiting for them to be all together. Waiting like spiders traipsing on a web so thin, she could break it with her pinky, if they weren’t in such a precarious position politically.

Besides, they’re only waiting for _almost_ all of them.

Her eldest, her dear Itachi, had a mission and left this afternoon, far later than a mission, since this one was apparently not an emergency, according to her eldest, would usually require. She was in Anbu, and she knows when scheduled missions leave.

As the night rolls on, she has a feeling of what that mission of his might entail.

The shadows shift, and just as if the kami were working later tonight, Itachi appears before her where she’s standing her front porch.

He looks intimidating like this, she thinks snidely, if I weren’t his mother.

Surprisingly, he takes off his mask and Mikoto wonders if it’s supposed to guilt her into hesitating when she defends herself from him.

It would work, if she didn’t also have Sasuke inside to think about. Sasuke is still in her grasp, not stolen away from elders and a Hokage who’s communication system is all but gone. They would probably have better communication with the Nidiame, no, _they did_ have better communication with the Nidiame, than Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Mikoto distantly thinks she wishes she had reached out to Yoshino or Inochi, or even Tsume. They would have listened, if not helped. They would have been an ally, if not a front supporter.

Then again, Mikoto thinks, inner fury igniting, she shouldn’t have to beg at anyone’s feet to ensure our clan’s survival till morning.

Maybe Madara was right, and doesn’t that thought sting. No one ever wants to admit a deserter, especially one as controversial as Madara was, was right in the matter that this village would be the end of them.

“Mother...” Itachi says softly, interrupting her thoughts.

Oh, he speaks. Mikoto would scoff but she doesn’t want him or any of the other shadows watching to have a hint that she just won’t sit quietly and accept her fate.

She checks to make sure her expression is one of the patented blank Uchiha faces. Neutrality kills after all.

“Yes, my son?”

The shadows under Itachi’s eyes deepen

“Please... go back inside.”

Oh? Not what she expected but then again, she thought he was going to ask for forgiveness. Either way her answer would be—

“No, my son.”

Itachi looks mildly shocked at this and it edges straight into desperation. 

Mikoto sighs inwardly,” Itachi, you and I both know what happens if I do” the shadows will start reaching for houses, there will be no screams if they have anything to say about it, but if she is here, overlooking the compound, one off move, one off stretch, and she can and will send the alarms blaring.

The shadows are still, and Itachi is starting to look nervous.

She wonders if he’s more scared of the shadows or her, but before she can further that thought an explosion rings out in the direction of the military police building, and all Mikoto can think is _they didn’t_ but then the intruder bells are blaring and one by hundreds she feels the entire compound wake up like a bonfire as Uchiha young and old and battle aged wake instantly. She can feel the village, a city full of shinobi, awake like one. The shadows twist but stay nearby like good little dogs, and Itachi seems to become increasingly concerned. Whatever just happened wasn’t planned, at least not at this moment, and they won’t get away with coming after them tonight as easily as they hoped.

Sasuke is immediately running out the door and to her side.

“Mama! The alar—- Itachi? What are you doing? Why is your sword drawn? Mama?”

“Shh my sweet” Mikoto quickly hushes, eyes not off her eldest, or the shadows, “were going to have to go now”

Itachi blinks in confusion in time with Sasuke and Mikoto smiles.

Her great grandfather was Uchiha Izuna. Fugaku married _her_ for the title of clan head, which means it’s really Mikoto, who is set into the Uchiha wards that lined their ancestral lands, then the district, and now the compound.

They’re older than sin, Mikoto thinks, but when Madara and Hashirama built this village, Madara made sure they were connected to Tobirama’s wards he designed for the border, and now the walls, that surround this village.

The seals that wind their streets are sensing ones. Ones that are designed to mark any intruders in the district, and when connected to Tobirama’s wards, will mark everyone in the village. Dangerous, because it truly does mark everyone. Useful because no shadows will be left unlit. Whoever went after husband, and she bets that’s what it was, had made the mistake of thinking it was him, who held the key, and not Mikoto. _Their mistake._

In the notion of that, it takes no thought at all to ripple her chakra in a pattern known to her and her grandmother, and her grand uncle and every rightful clan head before them.

The walls light up in a pattern and like clockwork, Madara’s seal work blooms and connects to Senju Tobirama’s on the walls of Konoha, and every. single. person. within the boundary gets a tiny chakra impression, undetectable to even the strongest of sensors.

It was made by the Uchiha and refined by Tobirama, after all.

Mikoto feels signatures light up in her mind’s eye, but being taught to ignore it by Uzumaki Mito herself, lets her overlook all but the most Immediate. She wonders if Danzo will regret putting them so close to the wall now, and moving his root agent’s underneath Konoha.

Itachi is tense, the shadows are stiff, and bless her baby Sasuke, as he looks in wonder as Konoha’s walls light up like a firework display.

Mikoto smiles, teeth and dimples showing the way grandmother would say she looked like Izuna’s portrait.

“I’m sorry my son, but Uchiha only have one thing to say to death.”

Anbu with colored masks fly into the compound. Blank masks immediately pushed into the light. There’s metal on metal and she hears fire being blown further down the streets, but when it comes to a standstill, she has her sword to Itachi’s throat and the blank masks are either dead or dispatched.

Sasuke is being held in the arms of Akimichi Choza, which funny, she thought he’d retired Anbu, but she’s not going to be the one complaining right now.

Oh no that can be saved for when she confronts their esteemed Hokage later.

She grins, letting the smile fade into something more devastating as an Anbu comes and retains her eldest.

She breathes out steady air and Itachi has tears down his face but stutters out all the same,

“Not today”

* * *

 Fugaku is head of his clan, and that merits a certain degree of battle prowess, marriage into the position or not.

He’s not Uchiha Madara good and occasionally he wonders if his son has surpassed him or not, but he’s nothing to sneeze at either.

However, when a masked man walks into the Military police headquarters, some ugly monstrosity with a single eye hole, mangekyou blazing, he recognizes it for the description of the person who allegedly attacked Minato and Kushina.

Fueled by the death of the only people who saw him and not the stifling Uchiha Head, Fugaku goes from nothing to sneeze at, to something very very deadly.

Emotions were always kind of an Uchiha’s power up anyways.

* * *

Okay so maybe, Fugaku muses, he didn’t _have_ to blow up the left wing of the Military police headquarters.

But then again, this masked asshole didn’t _have_ to sabotage Minato and Kushina, nor did he have to come into the headquarters with murder intent spilling everywhere.

It was a little impressive actually, the murder intent that is, but Fugaku fought in the last war, and this doesn’t even come close to the desperation, killing intent, and anger of war time.

The masked man is seeming to reconsider him, possibly as a better opponent. That or considering running, with the alarms blaring and able bodied shinobi closing in.

He doesn’t seem concerned though, and it worries Fugaku a little because an unconcerned Uchiha— and he is, if the feel of his chakra is anything— means absolutely nothing good.

Fugaku straightens his shoulders a little more, his own unique pinwheel spinning in his eyes, ready to see if he can figure out a different way to hit this man when something else besides the intruder alarm goes off.

He feels it before he sees it truly. As the clan head, he has access to the basic wards around the Uchiha compound, and feels them in his mind’s eye light up but as he watches through broken windows, he can see the walls surrounding Konoha flare, and for a breathless moment, thinks, Mikoto _, what the fuck._ He knew he didn’t have access to everything, as he’s not the main family by blood, but holy shit that is something else.   

The masked man jerks, evidently on the same page as Fugaku, and the shadows cast by the sudden bright lights come to life. Fugaku has never been happier to see a pajama clad Nara Shikaku, or really any Nara before, as he is right now.

Let _him_ catch the slippery fucker.

He does for a second, but like before the masked man slips through before disappearing completely.

Huh, Fugaku thinks, not a trace left he can see. He’s also pretty sure that was Kaumi, which, Sage’s balls, that hasn’t been around in years.

He glances back to the confused ninja scanning the surroundings, “He’s gone, has some teleporting thing, lets him slip through stuff.”

Shikaku straightens up,” ...I see” he says, scratching at his loose hair, and clearly doesn’t see, “You good Uchiha?”

Fugaku goes to nod but pauses and changes course, “no”, he says instead. Honesty is probably only going to help at this point, “and if my family’s hurt, this isn’t the only building getting blown up.”

Shikaku blinks and then surprisingly grins

“I meant physically, but yeah, I’d also like to check out what the hell’s making Konoha’s walls looks like a firework display”

“Mikoto, I think” Fugaku says and then frowns.

“She didn’t tell me she could do that”

Shikaku claps him on the shoulder, frowning when he sees the cuts along Fugaku arms, before saying flatly “women”

Fugaku snorts without any humor, and lets his dissipating fury refuel him as he and Shikaku and Anbu make tracks toward the Uchiha compound.

_Not today,_ Fugaku privately thinks,

 

_my apologies_ , _Minato_

**Author's Note:**

> I stand for more Mikoto!!!! more seals!!!!more baby sasuke!!


End file.
